Duo's Fairytale
by Elion Yuy
Summary: Prince Duo Maxwell’s 18th birthday is coming up soon he also is to be king and take a wife of his own but when he meets a boy named Heero, his life is no longer straight forward.
1. The Meeting

**Duo's Fairytale**

**Pairings: 2x1 **

**Summary: Prince Duo Maxwell's 18****th**** birthday is coming up soon he also is to be king and take a wife of his own but when he meets a boy named Heero, his life is no longer straight forward.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, angst.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters blah blah *sob***

Chapter 1 The Meeting

Prince Duo stood at the window in his room, the palace grounds looked so much more appealing in summer, the acres of land stretched for miles. He sighed remorsefully as he noticed the palace gardeners breaking their backs to cut the grass, he wanted to help but royalty can not do chores, Duo had no clue why.

"I'm sorry guys if I could I'd help you but you know the rules as well as I do."  
With that said the young prince turned on his heels, he sighed at himself in the mirror cursing his outfit, he wore a dull grey Armani suit, the thick fabric hung off him leaving him looking boring and stumpy.

He sighed one more time before exiting his room and descending down the hallway, he stopped briskly in front of a large oak door a final sigh escaped his lips before he knocked hard on the door.

"Come in." a deep husky voice called from inside the room, the prince entered slowly meeting the harsh gaze of his father, the King of Asher.

"You look handsome my son, you look like…" the king paused for a moment taking in his son's expression, "…you look like a handsome prince, ready to take a beautiful wife."

Duo bowed his head, something he had done ever sine he was a child.

His father frowned, "No son, no longer must you bow for me, you shall be king soon, so stand up straight and show me how Kind Duo would stand."

Duo smiled standing upright; he liked it when his father disapproved of their formal greetings.

"Father may I change now? This outfit is really itchy," Duo chuckled pulling at the stiff cloth.

"In a moment I wish to discuss your plans for this day."

"Well I was thinking of going into the town with Quatre, I hoped to catch a movie maybe have some lunch?"

King Maxwell raised a blonde eyebrow: he sighed slightly, his lips finally curled into a bright smile, "Very well, go out and have some fun, but make sure you return by evening the town gets dangerous for a prince after dark."

"Thank you father, I'll be back, have I ever been late."

"Actually…"

"Forget I said anything, see you later!"

The young prince sprinted out of his fathers room and into the hallway, the moment he reached his room he hurriedly pulled off the clothes and threw them onto his unmade bed.

The braided prince pulled his cell out of his pants and dialled a familiar number, after a few rings a quiet voice answered,

"Hello?"

"Hey Q where are you?"

"My prince I'm in bed do you realise how early it is?"  
"Nope, listen were going into town today so get some clothes on and meet me at the palace gates."

"Yes my prince, see you im a little while."

"Thanks Q-man bye!"

He received a grunt in response before closing the cell phone happily.

Duo whirled around his bed room picking up various clothes and trying them on.

"Yes this will do nicely."  
He finally said twirling in front of the full body mirror, instead of the harsh suit fabric he was wearing a tight pare of black pants and a black shirt slightly loose at the top, to finish off his outfit he added a dark pair of shades and tucked his long chestnut braid under a dark grey scull cap. Being prince had it's good points but it was not all balls and fancy outfits, leaving the palace would result in him being mobbed by squealing girls and chased by adoring followers, though he liked some attention he detested the amount he received from some people. The cap and shades allowed him to go about his business unnoticed.

He arrived at the palace gates just as Quatre was arriving his car, Duo grinned happily before hopping in, he received an odd look from the gate keeper but he shrugged it off.

"Hey Q your timing is as awesome as ever," Duo joked nudging his friend.

"Thank you my prince, I am glad you are well, how was your morning"

"Pretty much the same Q-man, you know bad suit, dad yapping about marrying a lovely lady and calling you to take me away."

Quatre laughed sadly, though Duo would make a perfect king the pressure of marriage was beginning to get him down.

Once the castle was out of sight Duo breathed a content sigh,

"This is the best time in my day, seeing the palace shrinking into the distance. So were are we headed today Quatre?"  
"I thought the prince would enjoy a relaxed day in the shopping complex, I arranged a meeting with Wufei and Trowa at the restaurant there."

"That sounds awesome!" Duo beamed jumping slightly, Quatre gave him a warm smile before fixing his eyes on the road once again.

(Duo's POV)

I stare out of the clear glass window, tall bushes pass in a blur and a random person walking their dog or riding a bike.

I smile as we finally reach the town, Quatre pulls up in the parking lot and I jump out, I love the bustling atmosphere of the shopping complex, all the people rushing around trying to find their items, it's a not that different from the palace but for some reason I like it more here. Quatre leads me into the mall straight to where we are meeting Trowa and Wufei, once we get there it only takes a moment for the two boys to notice us, they know who I am but they don't mind I suppose it is because I don't act like a prince when I am with the guys, I'm they way I want to be and if they don't mind then I'm happy with the friendship we have.

Wufei is the first to speak he usually is as Trowa isn't the chatty type.

"Hey Quatre, Duo nice to see you're on time today" the ebony haired boy chuckled taking a seat next to Duo in the burger bar.

"Nice to see you Wu-chan"

"My name's Wufei Maxwell, get it right next time ok"

"Sure thing Wuffle" I chuckle as his face flushes a dark shade of crimson.

I give Trowa a slight nod as he sits next to Quatre, he returns the nod before flicking through the menu.

We all pick what we want while talking randomly, I finally manage to call a boy over to take our order. As he comes closer my eyes widen at the sight in front of me. A short Asian looking boy stood stiffly next to me his ocean blue eyes staring dully at his notepad, his skin was golden and his shiny chocolate brown hair hung just above his shoulders, I stared awe struck at the boy, my mind couldn't even register what I was ordering so Quatre ordered for me.

"Alright, your food should be ready in a little while" the boy said his voice low and monotone.

"Wait Heero do you have a break soon"

I suddenly shot back into reality, wait Trowa knew this beauty.

"In about fifteen minutes, I don't want to bother you though."

"No bother" I almost shouted, my face flushed red as the angel stared at me unusually, he finally smiled at me, I let out a long sigh of relief as he walked over to give our order in.

My eyes roamed around the burger bar trying to catch a glimpse of Heero, I smiled as he emerged from behind the counter carrying three plates, he nervously placed a plate in front of me muttering something I didn't understand.

I thanked him before he disappeared behind the counter once again.

He finally returned with a soda for himself, I was a little disappointed that he did not sit next to me but I could still see and hear him. I listened intently as he talked about his day and the sort of customers he had to serve, he seemed so calm I felt relaxed just listening to him. I gazed longingly at him taking in his every feature, I frowned as I noticed the dark circling his eyes, My cheeks burned as he caught me staring, for a moment he looked a little confused then he just smiled before continuing to sip his soda.

"Oh you two haven't been introduced yet" Trowa's voice cut through my thoughts.

"I'm Duo Maxwell," I said extending my hand towards him.

"My name is Heero Yuy, it's nice to meet you Duo." He shook my hand his soft warm hand sending shivers down my spine, he let go slowly it was almost as if he was savouring the feeling as much as I was.

"Duo Maxwell, that name sounds very familiar," my eyes widened at Heero's words I began to fidget and stutter

"Um…well…me…my parents adore the royal family so much they named me after the prince."

I have no idea why I lied to the beauty, I guess I just want him to know me as a normal guy not the prince it's not like I was lying about my identity completely.

He laughed slightly and I let out a sigh of utter relief, I will tell Heero who I really am just not yet.

"That actually make sense, well it's a pleasure to meet you Duo Maxwell." I was a little surprised at the tone of his voice, he sounded a little seductive.

"The pleasure's all mine Heero Yuy"

I knew I had turned into my prince self, I lifted Heero's hand and kissed it lovingly, I had no idea what had come over me until I felt Quatre nudging me slightly.

"Duo I'm sorry to interrupt you but we really need to get going."

I growled slightly, I didn't want to leave Heero just yet, it seemed we had only been together for a short while.

Quatre gave me an unusual look as I continued to watch Heero as I got up I think he knew how I felt about Heero.

Heero said goodbye to Trowa, Wufei and Quatre first, when he came to me I had the sudden urge to kiss him passionately, luckily I held myself back and shook his hand once again.

"Bye Duo, I hope we can cross paths again" Heero's words triggered something deep inside me, I took his hand gently in my own and asked him something I never thought I'd have the courage to ask.

"Heero, would you do me the honour of joining me for dinner tomorrow?"

Heero stared at me in shock for a moment I don't think anyone was expecting me to ask him out.

He thought hard for a moment before answering.

"I get off work at six" he said smiling slightly.

"Six it is, I will pick you up and we'll go somewhere nice."  
"Alright I will bring a change of clothes"

"Great see you then"

We parted ways quickly, I invited Trowa and the others back to the palace for tea, we remained silent on the journey back each of us had our own thoughts of the past few hours, all I could think of was Heero. His piercing Prussian eyes and shining chocolate hair.

I was so exited about the next day, it was definitely going to be interesting.

**Authors note: I am quite happy with the first chapter, hope you liked it. Rate please ^.^**

**Elion xx**


	2. Information

**Duo's Fairytale**

**Pairings: 2x1 **

**Summary: Prince Duo Maxwell's 18****th**** birthday is coming up soon he also is to be king and take a wife of his own but when he meets a boy named Heero, his life is no longer straight forward.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, angst.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters blah blah *sob***

Chapter 2 Information

(Duo's P.O.V)

We all arrived back at the palace in record time I have never seen Quatre drive so fast, guess he really wanted his tea. I received unusual glances from all of my friends when I brought them their tea.

"Guys come on, what's the matter?"

"You asking Heero out, do you realise you two can never been together?" Wufei snapped crossing his arms over his chest.

"I…I like him."

"And he likes you." Trowa interrupted from his place next to Quatre,

I was a little confused, "How do you know that?"

"I have known Heero for 6 years and in all that time he has never connected with anyone like he did with you, he doesn't trust easily."  
"How come?" I asked feeling a bubble of joy inside me at the thought that Heero like me as much as I like him. I felt a little worried though when me three boys gave each other concerned glances.

"I do not think it is our place to say" said Quatre sipping his tea.

"But then again Duo needs to know just incase he says something stupid." Wufei joked

I was a little insulted by this but I allowed him to continue.

"You see Duo, Heero's mother died when he was little, his father then re married but a few years later he also died leaving Heero with his bitch of a stepmother. She already has to children from a previous marriage who are a little older than Heero. He now lives as the family dog doing whatever his stepmother asks of him. We wanted to help him but Kimiko never lets him out, the only time any of us can see him is when he gets out of work."

I looked at them all in disbelief, how could they all know about such an awful thing happening to such a lovely person. I was seeing red.

"How could you do this, you should have informed me or my father the moment this information came to your attention. I am going to report this to my father immediately."

I was about to exit the room when Wufei clutched my arm tightly,

"You think we didn't try that already, Heero is our friend we tried to tell the king but he begged us not to so we promised not to say anything and you will keep your mouth shut too."

I paused for a moment, thinking.

"Alright, but I am going to promise you now, I am going to make Heero happy, I'll get him out of that place and I..I will marry him."

I heard some slight gasps from around the room but I had made up my mind Heero was the one I wanted, no woman could ever make me feel the way I do about Heero, I knew that but my friends didn't seem to believe what I was thinking.

"Duo, you will never be able to pull that off, you have to produce an heir to become the next prince." Said Trowa staring at me through him mousy brown bangs.

"I'm sure I can get one of our local scientists to find something that can get Heero pregnant."

Wufei snorted earning himself a glare.

"Please do you think Heero would go along with that?"

"If he loved me he would do it."

I gazed at Quatre,, his sky blue eyes told me he would support my decision, I had decided, If Heero would take me, he would become my wife, I had no doubts.

"That's it then, I will take Heero on some dates get to know him and I would ask him for his hand in marriage during my ball.

"So it is decided then, well I will help you Duo, I am your friend and loyal servant and that is not going to change any time soon."

"Thank you Quatre, that's all I need to hear."  
I headed to my room after saying goodbye to my three friends, I was like a child in a sweet store, all I needed was Heero and soon I would be spending the evening with him what could be better.

I woke extra early the next morning, my whole body was tingling with excitement, soon I would be with Heero I couldn't contain myself.

It took me hours to pick out the right outfit for the occasion, I wanted to mix my smart prince clothes with some of my blending in clothes, I finally picked out a pair of black leather pants and a loose black shirt, I added the shades and cap and headed to meet Quatre.

(Heero P.O.V)

I woke up so late in the morning, the day had finally come I was so nervous I hardly slept, it also didn't help that Kimiko had kept me up till twelve the night before making me clean the floors so carefully, if I missed one spot she would order me to start all over again…I missed many spots.

I looked through my closet hoping to find something suitable to wear on my date with Duo. Now I think back I have no idea what was going through my head when I had agreed to go on a date with Duo, It's true I was instantly attracted to him but I never thought I would agree, I'm so nervous I being to sob very quietly, if I knew Duo's number and had access to a phone I would call it off but as I head off to work with a pale pair of jeans and a white tank top stuffed in my bag I really had no choice.

I stood behind the counter for a while greeting every customer with a kind smile, I rolled my eyes as a group if giggling girls moved towards me. "Hey burger boy" Yumiko said maliciously, all the years I have lived with her and I still can't stand the tone of her voice.

I asked her and her group what they wanted to order in my usual cheery way, if I had spoken to her in the tone I wanted to I would definitely be sacked.

"I would like a cheese burger and fries please, oh and hurry up I have so much shopping to do."

"Yes miss"

I hurriedly put the order together and placed them in a bag,

"That will be 2 dollars please" I held out my hand waiting for her to pay me but when I received no money I looked at he confused, she slowly pulled out the cheese burger and inspected it closely.

"I hate gherkins" she yelled slamming the burger into my face, her friends and some other people began to laugh hysterically as I struggled to remove the food from my face. Trowa must have been watching as he rushed over and gently nudged me into the back room. I sobbed uncontrollably as he began to wipe the ketchup from my face.

"It's alright Heero, don't worry I'll get this all off for you ok?" His voice was so soothing I forgot what had happened for a while, when I was cleaned up he brought me a coffee and pulled a chair next to me.

He always did this when Yumiko lashed out at me in public by now I'd almost got used to it, my face was no longer red a puffy as I sipped the coffee.

"Thank you Trowa, I'm sorry I didn't mean to trouble you."

"No trouble, I'm just glad you're okay"

He embraced me tightly rocking me from side to side Trowa is the only thing that is keeping me going right now, I can't give up yet.

"So what are you going to ware for your date?" He asked sitting back in the chair. I fished through my bag and pulled out the pale jeans and tank top. He looked at me sadly and I returned the look.

"It's all I have that is not ripped or old."

He smiled slightly and led me out of the back room, he pulled me away from the burger bar and led me into the men's clothing store.

"Trowa I have no money" I said lowering my head

"I know, call it a treat." He pushed me towards a bunch of rails full of lovely clothes my eyes stayed on a pale blue shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"You like them?" He asked pulling the clothes off the rails, I nodded nervously and before I could say anything he dragged me into the changing rooms and threw the clothes into my arms.

"Try them on and show me when your done." I pulled on the trousers and shirt before walking out where Trowa was waiting for me. I noticed his eyes widen as I stepped in front of him.

"Heero" He gaped as I nervously tugged the soft fabric of the shirt.

"Does it look ok?" I asked quietly,

He nodded dumbly motioning me towards a large mirror. My own eyes widened at my reflection, the tight jeans hugged my slim thighs and the shirt clung to my muscular chest and firm six pack, I looked…sexy.

I gave Trowa a tight embrace silently thanking him, he paid for my clothes while I waited at the door. I gratefully took the bag from him when I noticed the time,

"It's so late I need to get ready to meet Duo." I began to panic as Trowa took me to the mall restrooms to change.

When I emerged he combed my messy hair slightly and sorted my shirt collar out. I thanked him again before heading for the exit hoping that Duo would like my new outfit.

**Author's Notes: Yay chapter 2 is up ok next is the date, let's hope it goes well ne. Btw don't worry guys I am working on Our New world at the moment hopefully I will get another chapter for it up soon bye. **

**Elion xx**


End file.
